Beyond the Beef
by Vault Girl 101
Summary: Courier Layla and her companion Cass are on vacation at the Ultra-Luxe, but when a certain rancher pleads for Layla's help, she accepts the mission. Determinded to unmask the truth about the White Glove Society, Layla will be dragged into more than just a simple rescue mission. Will Layla make the right choice, or will she become what she once feared and desired?
1. Vacation Time Is Cut Short

"Beg your pardon, but could I trouble you to turn over your weapons?"

In a hushed voice, the brunette woman replied, "Could I trouble you to blow it out your ass?" Her red-headed companion to let out a loud laugh, covering it with a cough.

The short dark-haired woman handed the Greeter her Multiplas Rifle, while the other woman handed over her Cowboy Repeater and knife. When the Greeter was satisfied that the dangerous-looking women were not armed with any of their high-tech weapons, he handed the weapons to his assistant and turned back to the women in front of him.

"My deepest apologies for the slightest inconvenience. You have my assurance that everything will be returned upon your departure."

The brunette nodded, and turned to her companion. "I've got a thousand caps with me, and we have the rest of the week to do whatever we want here, but Mr. House gave us specific instructions to stay here at the Ultra Luxe, okay Cass?"

Cass nodded and made a bee-line for the bar in the center of the room. Her companion just shook her head and smiled, following Cass to the expensive-looking bar.

"You know what I've been thinking Layla?" Cass questioned her friend.

With a sigh, Layla replied with a half-hearted, "Hmm?" Not really caring where her companion's mind was.

Cass elbowed Layla, causing the brunette to turn and glare at her friend. When she saw Cass' serious face, her glare faded and she spoke. "Okay, fine. What's wrong?"

Cass leaned in to Layla, and when she spoke, her voice was no higher than a whisper. "I don't like the staff in masks, they're creepy. And all the guests are so proper and stuck-up. We should leave and just sneak over to the Tops." When Cass finished, Layla let out a laugh.

"You're just overreacting, darling. There's nothing wrong with the workers, and the guests have a reason to act bitchy, look at the prices for drinks!"

As if on some hidden cue, the bartender came over to the two women. "Hello. Care for a drink?"

Cass nodded, and Layla spoke up. "Two whiskeys." The tender pulled out the bottles with glasses and set it in front of the women. "That will be 48 caps." Layla paid for the drinks and sat with Cass next to an older gentleman with a bodyguard.

The two parties paid no mind to each other, and only when Cass had finished her bottle and declared her boredom already, the elder man turned to regard the women fully.

He looked over Cass, who wore simple jeans and a button-down with her cowboy boots and a Ranger hat. _She looks like she can handle herself in a fight_, Heck thought. Next he regarded the brunette, who looked like she had come straight from Gomorrah and got attacked by the Mojave on the way to the Ultra Luxe. The dark-haired beauty wore a similar outfit to her companion's, just dark jeans and a plaid button-down with a dark hat. Dust and grime coated both women, and they looked like they'd seen almost everything the Mojave could offer.

"Say, have you to girls seen my boy?"

Layla's head turned to the man, and Heck met a set of emerald green eyes, which regarded him coolly.

"Depends on who he is, and who you are," the brunette replied. Cautious, Heck noted. She just may be perfect for the job.

"I'm Heck Gunderson, and I've been searchin' for my boy Ted for a good few hours now. You haven't happened to cross trails with him, have you?"

Layla was getting annoyed with this man's lack of detail, and when she spoke, her voice was cold but held a drip of sarcasm. "Oh yes, I've seen him."

Heck's face lit up, and his bodyguard leaned in. "You have? Where is he?"

"In the ladies room, I think he was the one wearing the skimpy two-piece bathing suit, right Cass?" Heck's face fell, and rage replaced his hope.

He waited for the red-head, Cass, to stop snorting before he replied. "I ain't got time for games, girly. Have you seen my boy or not?"

The brunette's laughter died down instantly, and another mask covered her face. "What's in it for me?"

With a frustrated sigh, Heck answered, "500 caps up front. Now have you seen my boy or not?"

"No, I haven't. Me and my partner just got here. Where was he last seen?"

Heck studied the woman's face for signs of trickery, but all he found was honest curiosity and business.

"Ted was up in our suite when I went to talk to the owner of this god-forsaken place. When I came back not 30 minutes later, he was gone. If I'd have had half a piece o' mind, I'd a left this here guard with Ted."

Layla nodded, the wheels turning in her head. "About how old is he?"

"He's almost 20." Cass snorted.

After a moment, Layla proposed her deal. "Alrighty, how bout this: Me and my friend look for your son and bring him to you when we find him—"

"Deal! I'll do anything for my boy!"

"—and you'll give us 2,000 caps."

Heck's face fell, clearly not willing to do _everything _for his son. "1,500 and—"

"No." Layla interrupted. "We're spending our week's vacation here, and we don't get those very often. If I'm going to be searching for _your _son, I'll do it on _my _terms."

Before Heck could barter any further, the brunette and Cass stood up, heading out of the main room, off to an unknown destination. Before the women could pass the bar, Heck called out, "I never got yer name."

"Courier Six," Layla replied, leaving Heck wondering if that was just her preferred nickname or an actual name.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm trying a F:NV story. The pairings with be Courier/Vulpes and slight Courier/Boone. I found out that insanely long first chapters scare people away, so I've taken the first chapter and broken it down into 3 seperate chapters. I am currently writing the 4th chapter, do not worry! (: Hope you guys are having a great school year so far, I sure am. Thank you to Prinzessin Mia for reviewing on my stories, you're the best! (: _

_P.S. The pairings will not be there right away, the first beggining chapters are focused on the mission, but don't freak out, the pairings will come eventually! _

_Love, Laney_


	2. Let's Get To Work

"Welcome to the Ultra-Luxe. I do hope it exceeds your every expectation."

"You're Marjorie, the owner?"

"Why yes, I am. Though I do not feel like I own anything or anyone, I am simply a care-taker in this fine casino. Now, what may I help you with?"

Getting straight to the point, Layla leaned slightly over the countertop, and spoke in a hushed voice to avoid disrupting the guests eating. "I'm looking for someone who went missing here recently."

A look of pure astonishment crossed Marjorie's face. "I thought this was settled! I answered every one of the investigator's questions and gave him all the help I could. I know our history isn't exactly spotless, but that's just it— history. How some people cannot get over it is beyond me." Her voice increased in volume with every word. "For the last time, the White Glove Society has _never _and will_ never_ consume human flesh for any reason. It's written in our charter!"

Layla was shocked, to say the least. She was certainly not expecting so much information to come so willingly from one source. "Who did you speak to about the disappearance?"

"The investigator came through here last week. He'd been hired by a young man whose bride-to-be went missing during their stay here. I think the answer is quite obvious. It seems perfectly likely that she got cold feet and ran off, leaving that poor groom without a single clue, the poor dear."

"Is there any way I could talk the investigator?"

"Why yes, of course. See Mortimer for the man's room details, he has not checked out yet, I believe."

Layla nodded. "Thanks. But unfortunately I'm investigating someone else. A man and he just recently went missing."

"A man?" This . . . this can't be. _Two_ disappearances in my hotel? What will people think? I am going to have a serious chat with my staff about security on the property. Whether these people are found or not, our guests simply must feel protected and secure in their own hotel rooms!"

"So you don't care if these missing people are found or not?" Layla challenged.

Marjorie shook her head quickly, "No, no! Of course I wish for their well-being and safety, but I am purely looking at the whole picture."

"You don't even know what's going on in your own hotel! How do you know that these people simply felt the need to wander off? They could have been abducted!"

"By whom? An every-day bride and a no-name man, not of much importance. If someone such as yourself were to be reported missing in my hotel, we would be set on full alert."

Layla's rage boiled, threatening to break free and take control of her completely, but she remained calm. "I'm going to find out what happened to the bride, and I'm going to find out the _truth. _Honestly, I wonder what Mr. Gunderson will do when I return his son to him safely. He'll be interested to here about our little chat."

Marjorie's face morphed into a mask of fear, and Layla knew she had her. As the brunette went to turn away from the desk, Marjorie called out, "I sincerely hope you find the missing guests."

Layla said nothing, but instead, continued walking through the double doors until she was in the lobby, where she left Cass.

"That little shithead tell ya anything?"

Layla nodded. "More than enough. But she's hiding something, I can feel it. Nobody displays that much emotion and gives important information to just anyone."

Smirking, Cass gestured to the pendant around her companion's neck. "You're not just anyone."

The conversation ended at that, and as the pair headed back to the gambling hall, Layla entered her mission into her Pip-boy. The next step was: Find Mortimer.


	3. Only Human

_7 pm, _Layla's pip-boy read. Looking briefly at her cards, Layla knocked on the felt table, indicating she wanted another card. Cass sat beside her, surprisingly still sober. The dealer drew a queen, to which Cass called for another card. When it was Layla's turn, she stayed, figuring she had the upper hand.

"Let's see them, ladies." The dealer said.

Cass flipped her cards first, a Jack, 4 of spades, and a 6 of hearts. Layla's face betrayed no emotion as she flipped over her cards, an Ace, an 8 of spades, and a 2 of diamonds. The dealer went over 21, ending up with a 26 instead.

"Hey Cass, let's go turn in our chips, eh? I'm getting bored."

Cass reluctantly nodded, and stood up. They made their way over to the cashier, passing guests who gambled away their life's savings in the blink of an eye.

After they collected their caps, 14,800 to be exact, the pair made their way to the suites, their bag of caps jingling merrily. Cass stood of to the side as Layla unlocked the door to their _Bon Vivant _suite. "Sure beats spending the caps," Layla commented as she let her pack slip to the floor.

"Damn straight," Cass agreed, pulling out another Whiskey bottle.

Layla surveyed the suite, checking for signs of anything unusual, and mentally smacked herself. _Force of habit, _she thought as she plopped on one of the queen sized beds.

"Look at these couches, Layla, not a piece of dirt! Hell, the goddamn floor doesn't even have any dirt or dust on it!"

"Well I would hope they keep this room clean, it's for the high rollers. If someone earns over 10,000 caps in their casino, they're gonna want to keep the guest in a nice room to keep them at the casino so they can try to win the money back."

Cass grunted, and Layla slipped off her shirt and jeans, wearing nothing but a pair of low-rise panties and a tank top. Cass gave her a questioning look, but Layla ignored it. "I'm going to the bathhouse, I need a good swim in clean water. I'll be back in an hour or so."

Layla dropped her hat on her bed, and headed toward the door. "Wait, you're leavin' in _that_?" Cass asked, looking at Layla's bare legs and arms.

"Sure, why not? The bathhouse is a few steps away anyways."

"Okay, but if some idiot jumps you, try not to knock him out, I don't want to get kicked out after our first night here."

Chuckling, Layla opened the door. "Be careful, hey?"

Cass nodded, "you too."

Layla closed the door behind her gently, and tiptoed to the bathhouse, careful not to disturb any other guests.

When she opened the door, the brunette was hit by the smell of salt and steam. As Layla closed the door behind her, she breathed in deeply, enjoying the smells around her.

There were only a handful of people, and they were mostly sitting against the wall, dressed in the same attire she was in, or wearing nothing at all.

In the center of the room was a pool, which Layla now approached. First, she sat at the edge, letting her feet dangle in the water. That lasted only a moment though, before she let the water completely surround her. Layla opened her eyes, looking at the tiles while underwater. Her eyes felt like they were being gently massaged, and she could feel her muscles slowly relax. Her body had been so overworked for months straight, and this release was exactly what she needed. Lake Las Vegas did the job, but those NCR pricks were right next to it, and they chased off travelers that got too close to the lake. Lake Mead worked too, but the Legion practically looked down on it, and they often carried binoculars.

Surfacing, Layla gasped for breath, and her pip-boy beeped, signaling she had a notification. _Breath held for: 1 minute(s), 38 second(s). _

Steadying her breath, Layla got out of the pool, seeing that it was 8:02. Even with her high perception, the brunette did not notice the two men watching her. Both were from different parties, observing her, without knowing the other's presence. The men secretly went their own way, prepared to watch and observe their target tomorrow.


	4. Good Girls Do Bad Things

"_Don't sneak up on me like that!"_

"_It is useful that you happened by," _

"_Maybe it should have been you I was expecting all along."_

"_I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar's Legion taught here,"_

"_I think you'd better leave."_

"_Where to begin. They are weak, and we are strong? That much was known already."_

"_Maybe you shouldn't go. Not just yet."_

"_I announced the lottery,"_

"_You're a stranger, that's a start."_

"_Innocent? Hardly."_

"_Someone took my wife, only her. They knew when to come, what route to take. Someone set it up. I don't know who."_

"_Cowardly, though. They outnumbered us, yet not once did they try to resist."_

"_My wife's dead. I want the son of a bitch who sold her." _

"_Each cared only for himself."_

"_I'll make it worth your while. And one more thing. We shouldn't speak, not until it's over."_

"_I bid you "Vale" little courier. Until we meet again, and I do so look forward to it."_

Layla woke up, gasping for air silently. Pushing her locks out of her eyes with a shaky hand, the woman stood with weak legs. Green eyes darted around the room, coming to a stop on the red-headed cowboy on the other bed. She didn't stir as Layla scurried around the room.

Attempting to push the dream from her head, Layla took a hot shower. The water burned her skin, giving her mind something new to focus on. Even after the woman had emerged from the bathroom, pieces of the haunting memories still hung in the air. Was it just her imagination, or was the air actually cold? Putting on her dark jeans and button-down, the courier checked her Pip-boy. The blue letters declared the time to be 5:48. Layla usually woke up around 6 anyways.

With one last look at Cass, Layla donned her dusty hat and exited the suite.

Walking to the receptionist desk from her suite was difficult, to say the least. Freezing up whenever someone glanced her way, checking over her shoulder constantly— proof that the hot shower definitely did _not _work. When a man with a top hat, presumably Mortimer, looked up at her, Layla resisted the urge to bolt.

"May I help you?" The man asks politely, but Layla cannot help but feel immediate distrust towards someone so cheery and nice.

"You're Mortimer?" Layla questions, and the man nods.

"Got any work I can do?"

Mortimer takes his time inspecting her, and his eyes stop briefly on the pendant hanging around her neck. Ever so patient, the courier shifted her weight to her right leg, drumming her fingernails on the marble countertop.

After what seems like forever, Mortimer speaks. "I do believe I have something that might interest you, if you are any good at keeping those pretty lips of yours shut."

Layla narrowed her eyes, but curiosity overtook her and she replied. "Try me."

Mortimer smirks at some hidden joke and nods absently, shuffling some papers. "There is a man to the north; he goes by the name of Carlyle St. Clair. He recently left the hotel without notice, and we need him back. You're job will be to keep him in that shack until my men can come and retrieve him."

"I'll do it." The job seemed easy enough. "But uh, I have strict orders to stay at the Ultra Luxe until Mr. House comes to retrieve me," Layla explains.

"Are you his personal slave?" Mortimer questions, not pausing for an answer. "You can simply sneak out the back, into the ally behind the casino. It will lead you toward the Monorail, you can take that to get outside, and take it to get back in to the Strip."

"I'm not exactly on good terms with the NCR at the moment," the courier comments. "Do you happen to have any spare uniforms?"

Mortimer's smile was evil to the core. "You'll have it within the hour."


End file.
